1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a trailer towing system and more particularly to an improved towing apparatus used to connect a towing vehicle and a gooseneck-type trailer, whereby the improved towing apparatus enhances the utility, stability, maneuverability and safety of the hitched vehicle and trailer.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1a, a towing mechanism such as a simple bumper hitch 12 is frequently added to a vehicle 10 for the purpose of towing a trailer 20. However, such a bumper pull trailer can oftentimes place an excessive vertical load on the back end of the towing vehicle 10. Moreover, such draw bar trailers have inherent stability and weight transfer problems due to the towing pivot point being positioned behind the rear axle of the towing vehicle 10.
A more recent innovation in trailer towing systems includes what are commonly referred to as gooseneck trailer rigs and fifth wheel recreational vehicle (RV) trailers (hereinafter referred to collectively as “gooseneck-type trailers”). As shown in FIG. 1b, gooseneck trailer rigs typically include a trailer 50 having an extended forward section with a vertical tongue 52 extending therefrom. The vertical tongue 52 is adapted to be coupled to a hitch mechanism 44, which is secured to and supported by a suitable frame mechanism attached to the bed 42 of a pick-up truck 40. The hitch mechanism 44 is typically mounted onto the bed of the truck above and slightly forward of its rear axle. A coupler mechanism, located at a distal end of the vertical tongue 52, pivotally attaches the vertical tongue 52 to a fixed ball portion of the hitch mechanism 44.
Fifth wheel RV trailers are very similar to gooseneck trailer rigs but have much shorter vertical tongues and typically require a raised hitch mechanism on the tow vehicle. While a gooseneck trailer hitch usually includes a ball hitch mechanism mounted onto the bed of the towing vehicle and a corresponding coupler mechanism on the distal end of the vertical tongue, the fifth wheel hitch mechanism typically comprises a hitch plate mechanism mounted onto the bed of the towing vehicle and operable for receiving a disc-shaped coupler on the end of the vertical tongue commonly referred to as a kingpin.
Gooseneck-type trailer systems offer a number of advantages over the bumper pulled or draw bar trailers. By virtue of its geometry, a gooseneck-type trailer rig is typically able to safely tow greater loads than a similarly sized bumper pulled trailer because the load is passed directly onto the rear axle of the truck instead of onto the bumper. Moreover, by positioning the pivot point of the trailer nearly over the rear axle, gooseneck type trailer rigs distribute the load more evenly over the tow vehicle, causing less wear and tear on the tow vehicle and a smoother ride. In addition, gooseneck type trailer rigs also offer a smaller turning radius.
While current gooseneck type trailer rigs offer improved stability over bumper pull trailers, they also have several disadvantages. In general, gooseneck type trailer rigs are only suitable for use with a pick-up truck style towing vehicle. Moreover, the storage capacity of the pick-up bed is greatly diminished while the gooseneck type rig is attached to the towing vehicle. In addition, when detached from the towing vehicle, supporting legs or jack stands must be extended to support the forward portion of the trailer rendering the gooseneck type trailer essentially immobile. The reattachment of the gooseneck type trailer to a towing vehicle can also be inordinately complex and difficult. What is needed is an improved trailer towing system which fully exploits the usefulness of the gooseneck type trailer while minimizing its inherent shortcomings.
Another problem area with all trailer towing systems involves braking. While four wheel brakes are mandatory for vehicles and combinations of vehicles over 10,001 lbs., many lighter trailers have no brakes. This is particularly critical with regard to gooseneck type trailers, which are typically larger. With insufficient or no brakes, a trailer will push against the tow vehicle every time it decelerates to stop. Moreover, if there is a sway, the trailer can jackknife because there is nothing to control it. Thus, larger trailers are typically equipped with rudimentary braking systems. There are basically three types of trailer braking systems currently available: electronically controlled electric brakes, hydraulically controlled electric brakes, and surge hydraulic brakes. Electronically controlled electric brakes provides automatic and manual control of electric trailer brakes and require the towing vehicle to be equipped with controlling device and additional wiring for electrical power. Hydraulically controlled electric brakes are electric brakes which are applied in proportion to brake pedal pressure applied in the towing vehicle. Surge brakes are independent hydraulic brakes activated by a master cylinder at the junction of the hitch and trailer. Thus, current trailer braking systems are highly dependent upon the towing vehicle for either electrical power or hydraulic power. Therefore, a need exists for an improved trailer towing system having enhanced braking and stability capabilities. Moreover, it would be desirable to produce an improved trailer towing system having an independent trailer braking capability and providing enhanced stability to the both the trailer and the towing vehicle.